robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Why Making Purchases Was Temporarily Disabled
((Why Making purchases Was Temporarily Disabled: by DATBURGERDONUT)) Many of you might know by now that purchases have been disabled due to an unknown reason. It happened all of a sudden and with no explanation. There are many theories and speculations have been floating around...many of them seem almost unlikely but others seem possible. Here are some of the speculations. "It was a hacking" by: Anonymous This person has stated that somebody had probably gotten into the Roblox Currency System and configured items, making them more priced or lower priced. This must've happened when nobody would be checking on the Catalog. Roblox then found out about it, and immediately shut down the currency, trying to fix it. "A sinister virus occurred" by: xGirlCringe This person's explanation is quite similar to the one mentioned before. Except that there was a virus made accidentally, when roblox was creating/selling a hat. We don't know if it could've been a texture bug or mesh virus but some people speculated that it could've been some of the newer hats, Happy Red Robot, Robot Necklace, etc. But theres one hat that has a higher chance of breaking the currency system. That hat is https://www.roblox.com/Aluminium-Robot-Tentacles-item?id=467136272%7CAluminiumRobotTentacles. Many people said its because roblox did something different with this mesh, its an awfully huge mesh. Unlike the Rental Car, since this was meant to be permanant, Games on roblox probably couldn't handle more than one person wearing this. "There were hidden frequencies in an audio" by: Anonymous This person mention audios. Although audios are free, they still have to do with currency. As you have to purchase it to own it. Somebody mentioned the possibility of game-breaking frequencies in Deleted audios. Sure you can't hear anything, but some say that there is sound, but its out of our hearing range. It's unknown if Roblox knew about this or not, but as soon as they found out, via email from a person, they shut down the currency system for roblox. "Scam trades from an entity" by: Anonymous This person mentions scams. Scams are a big problem. Many people scam or get scammed. But this case is pretty bizarre. Some of the robloxians with the highest RAPs, have noticed that they are being spammed by many weird accounts, where there names are complete gibberish. There were so many trades being sent per minute it could've burnt out the system. All these trades were rip offs. Low price limiteds for dominuses and such. But seeing how fast trades were being sent, it obviously wasn't bots. Someone or something must've figured out how to exploit roblox. "It was an error" by: Anonymous The ROBLOX team had decided to update the catalog system and buying system. No external updates were made to the catalog, such as formatting of the items and statistics. However, doing this has created an error. This caused users to get items for free. ROBLOX realized their mistake. Knowing it will take a while to revert the update back, ROBLOX shut down the catalog system and tracked down the people who bought the items for free. After that, ROBLOX reverted the update and opened the catalog. Epilogue I asked many intelligent people for their theories and/or beliefs on why they shut it down. There are possibly ties to entity or spirits can be tied into this. Or hidden things in audios/hats. There is one thing we do know. Roblox knows what happened, and they aren't telling us the truth. Category:Entities